Miura D Storm
by one piece girl 99999
Summary: She's a daughter. A sister. A fighter. A lover. A pirate. A friend. But what else? What else is there to this scarlet haired beauty known as Storm? Rated T cause I felt like and it needs to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well this is my first story and I'm not much of a writer. I just like reading stories. Okay once again this is my first story so don't be to harsh 'kay? Also you don't want me to cry do ya? O.O Anyways~ Heres the first chapter, enjoy! Also, don't forget to review cause I wanna know what ya think! **

***This takes place after Thriller-Bark. So if you are not that far yet you have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I probably never will. Sadly. *Goes off to cry in some random corner*

Chapter 1

The straw-hats walked into the nearest bar. They were just waiting for the log post to set and had nothing better to do. They sat down at nearest table and a waitress came over.

She looked around seventeen. She had scarlet red hair that came down to her shoulders and messy bangs. Her eyes were a bright green and she had a killer body. She wore a camouflage tube top, dark blue capris, simple black sandals, and black finger-less gloves. All in all she didn't look like a waitress. She gave them a small smile

"How can I help you guys?"

She gazed over all of them until her eyes landed on Luffy who was too busy laughing with Chopper and Usopp. _'Luffy…'_ She thought.

Each of the straw-hats ordered some rum and food. She took of running to the kitchen before Luffy could even order.

"Huh… Wait! She didn't take my order!" Luffy yelled.

* * *

-In the kitchen-

"Luffy…. It's been so long" She whispered to herself. She grabbed the pirates' food and a large plate of meat. With a small smile she walked out into the rest of the bar.

* * *

-In the bar-

The waitress gave each of the straw-hats their food while continuing over to Luffy. She sat the food down in front of Luffy. Luffy smiled.

"How did ya know that I wanted meat?"

Luffy turned his gaze turned towards her and his eyes widened. '_Storm… It can't be you… Can it?'_ Luffy thought.

She turned and walked towards the other costumers. Luffy watched her leave before turning back to his food. He noticed his nakama's stares and he smiled.

"What are ya guys staring at?"

They shook their heads before eating, but before they could even get a bite the heard a crash.

The waitress bent down to pick up the pieces of broken glass. A man stood behind her smirking.

"That's right bitch do your job and don't bug me."

She didn't do anything just stood up to throw it away before she was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall.

"Don't just ignore my, babe." He said.

By this time Luffy was clenching the table had enough that his knuckles turned white. Zoro noticed this but didn't say a thing.

The man pulled his fist back to punch her in the face but right then he was kneed in the stomach by the waitress. She then proceeded to do a roundhouse kick and he went flying into the wall.

She glared at his unconscious body.

"Don't call me bitch or babe. My name is Miura D. Storm. Understood?"

She glared at everyone else in the bar except the Straw-hats.

"Anyway my shift is over so I'm leaving."

With that she walked out of the building. Luffy smiled before he got up and followed her out.

"Here we go again…" Usopp said as they got up to follow Luffy out of the bar.

Outside of the bar a confused Luffy stood looking around. "Where'd she go." Luffy whinned.

Robin chuckled "Would you like me to help you Captain-san?"

Luffy only nodded eagerly as Robin crossed her arms and activated her devil fruit powers.

"She went that way." Robin said pointing to the left. Luffy smiled and took off running in that direction with the rest of his crew at his heels.

"Luffy wait up!" Nami yelled at him. When the woman came into view Luffy's smile grew bigger. He sprinted ahead of his crew to get closer to her and jumped.

"Storm!" Luffy shouted as he glomped her and they both went tumbling into the nearby wall. The said girl now know as Storm looked at Luffy and smiled.

"Luffy!" she shouted. Luffy caught her in a bone crushing embrace which caused her to gasp for air.

"Lu-Luf-Luffy." Storm said trying to get his attention. Luffy let go of her and sighed. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay? I was worried you know when you ran off all those years ago." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"M'sorry Luffy."

"Um, Luffy who is this?" Nami asked.

"Ah, well you guys should know. Everyone meet my little sister, Miura D. Storm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's Chapter 2! Sorry this chapter moves a little slowly. Anyways~ on with the story. I would like to say 'Thank You' those who reviewed.**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own One Piece.

Chapter 2

"WHAT!" His crew yelled.

"You mean you had a younger sister this whole time and you never told us about her!" Usopp shouted.

"So not super, Luffy-Bro." Franky said.

"I'm pretty sure I told you guys..." Luffy trailed off.

"Nope. Never said a thing." Zoro finally said.

While this was going on Storm sat on the ground pouting. Mumbling things like 'they forgot about me' or 'we're the same age ya dim-wit'.

Sanji noticed that Storm was still sitting on the ground and went into his normal love cook mode. He twirled his way over to Storm before extending his hand to help her up.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't sit on the ground." He said with a smile.

Storm stared at Sanji and then his hand. She slowly moved her hand towards his so he could help her up.

Luffy saw movement and saw Sanji reach out his hand towards her. Normally wouldn't pay attention to the way Sanji acted towards women.

But this was different, _very_, different.

Why? Because this time that woman happened to be his sister. So he did what any brother would do.

Get in the way.

Luffy shoved Sanji out of the way and helped her up. The crew could only stare in shock. None of them have seen this side of Luffy before. None of them.

Luffy pulled Storm up and locked his arms around her. Storm's face held a blank expression until she realized Luffy had no plans on putting her down soon.

"Luffy… you can put me down now."

"Awwww, but I haven't seen you in forever. And Sanji might try to get you."

"I don't think your nakama are out to get me so let me do-"

"No." Luffy cut her off and said stubbornly.

"Lu-"

"Nope."

"Please?" She asked hopefully.

"Nah, don't feel like it."

Shadows now covered storms eyes. She pulled out a gray, metal bo staff.

The Strawhat pirates' sweat dropped. _Where did that come from anyway?_ They thought.

Luffy started to sweat when he saw Storm pull out her bo staff. If she was deadly with a bo staff as a seven year old girl then she had to be even more dangerous with it as a seventeen year old.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I am very well capable of taking care of myself. I haven't seen you for ten years and the first thing you do is go into older brother mode on me? Geez."

"That's not the first thing I did the first thing I did was takle you."

"Okay then. It was the second thing you did."

"No. Then I asked if you were okay. Then you said you were, so then I said-"

"Okay, Luffy, I get it."

"Oh, Okay."

Sanji suddenly walked over to Luffy needing to ask a question he has been wondering since he shoved him away from the scarlet haired beauty.

"Why the hell did you go and shove me?"

"I didn't want you flirting with her. There is a reason why Zoro calls you an ero-cook." Luffy snapped at him.

They crew stared at him with wide eyes. They would have laughed if it wasn't for the tone had used. Luffy noticed this and sighed but he couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto his face.

"Sorry guys, I haven't seen her in a long time and she my sister. Its like an unsaid oath or something that brothers have about taking care of their sisters." Of course this was Luffy's more mature side speaking but it was still their captain. That is just one of the many quirks of Luffy.

"Luffy-san I don't believe you have introduced us to your sister." Brook said.

"Your right! Storm, come here you need to meet my crew!"

"I'm right beside you, you don't have to scream."

Luffy turned his head only to come face to face with her. He smiled at her before pointing to Zoro.

"That's Zoro. He uses three sword style and he's my first mate. He's really cool, huh, but Zoro likes to sleep a lot."

Storm looked at Zoro for a second. '_His hair is green? Well that is definitely one of the reasons why he is in the crew, but he also seems strong.'_ She gave Zoro a smile before turning to Nami.

"That's Nami she's my navigator. She's the best in the whole world. She loves money and she has a punch that can match Jii-chan any day." Luffy turned to Usopp.

"That's Usopp. He is our sharpshooter and tells awesome stories. And guess who his dad is. Its Yasopp."

At that her eyes widened and she thought, '_You mean he is my god-father's kid. Who would have guessed?'_

"You've already met Sanji. He's the cook and he fights with his feet! He's also likes to flirt or whatever it's called with women."

She nodded in understanding. '_He looks familiar but I can't remember where I have seen him before.'_

"That's chopper he ate the Human-Human Fruit. He's our ships doctor."

"Aw, he's such a cute reindeer."

"I'm not a- wait you said reindeer?"

"Well you are one, right?"

"That doesn't make me happy bastard."

Storm raised an eyebrow at him and Luffy just laughed.

"This is Robin, she ate the Flower-Flower Fruit. She likes books and she an is an arch-whatever. This is Franky. He's a cyborg and an awesome ship right. He made our ship. It's really cool. And this is Brook. He's a musician and a talking skeleton."

Storm's face automatically brightened.

"You're a musician that's so cool!"

"Yes I am. Excuse me Storm-san but may I see your panties?" Brook asked in a gentlemanly tone. Everyone waited for a scream of something along the lines of 'HELL NO!' and for Brook to get the shit beat out of him.

"No, sorry."

"That's quite okay. Thank you for being polite."

"Welcome."

"EHHHH!" All of the Strawhats' screamed.

Storm gave a light smile to the Strawhats before turning and walking away.

"Wait, Storm, where are ya going?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, I'm going to the Hotel I'm staying at and going to bed. I have work tomorrow."

"No you're not. You're coming with us." The Strawhats' smiled understanding what he meant.

"What are ya talking about I'm going-"

"You joining the crew."

Once again the crew waited for her to recline and once again it never came.

"You really meen it, Lu? You'll let me join?"

"It was a promise after all, right?"

Storm smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, a promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3! There is some fluff in this chapter and a little bit about Storm's past! I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and/or added this story to their alerts. I would also like to thanks anyone reading this story for actually reading it. That's all guys so I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget to review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece so you have no reason to sue me.

Chapter 3

Storm looked back at the island fading in the distance. She was currently on the Thousand Sunny sailing away from the island she had lived on for only two months. Yeah two months wasn't very long but it was normal for her.

She walked down the steps and sat down on the railing. She tried focusing on the setting sun but as the notes from Brooks violin filled the air she couldn't help but smile. She knew the song his was playing by heart. The song her father and his crew would always sing. She soon let herself drift off into her memories.

* * *

'_A seven year Storm sat on a bar stool in Makino's bar next to Luffy who was also seven. Luffy was currently shoving all the food off his plate into his mouth and trying to swallow it whole. In the same bar sat the soon to be famous 'Red-Haired' Shanks. _

"_Come on Shanks, take me with you." _

"_Not a chance, Anchor." _

"_Why not?" Luffy screamed. _

"_Just cause. Now come on guys! Let's drink till we pass out!" Everyone cheered and raised their glasses._

_-10 minutes later-_

"_Daddy?" Storm asked looking through the crowd of pirates. "Daddy!" She tried again._

"_What are ya lookin' for Storm?" Yasopp asked when he noticed the girl pushing her way through the pirates._

"_Yasopp, have you seen dad?"_

_Yasopp frowned slightly. He hasn't seen Shanks since he started this party earlier. _

"_I haven't seen him but I can help you look for him." _

"_No its okay I can go look for him myself." _

"_Storm, why are looking for your dad? If you need something I can help you." _

"_I just haven't seen him all day and I couldn't hear his loud mouth, so I got worried." _

"_I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry." _

_At that moment Shanks came into view with a fine looking women on his arm. Storm slowly walked towards her father. People began to notice the change in the atmosphere and looked over at Storm. _

_Storm's face was shadowed by her hair as she walked. The woman raised an eyebrow at her and put on a sickening fake smile._

"_What's a little girl like you doing in a bar?"_

_Storm gave a fake smile also. She noticed the woman's hand on her dad's arm and her other hand on his chest. She tilted her head slightly and smiled even wider._

"_Why's a whore like you touching my father?"_

_Everyone's eyes widened three times their normal size. Did she really just say that? Yes, yes she did._

_The woman's face grew red with anger._

"_What did you call me, brat?"_

"_Can you not hear?"_

"_Why I should just punish you right here. After all you are all talk you're just a little girl and you easy to make cry."_

"_So you want to fight or something?"_

"_It won't be much of a fight."_

"_Okay, but why don't we take it outside?"_

"_Sure thing, brat."_

_The two of them made their way outside. During all of this Shanks lay drooling drunk on the table and Luffy was being sent to bed by Makino._

_After only 5 minutes Storm walked in with a pissed off look on her face. Everyone in the bar just shook their heads and went back to drinking._

_Storm walked up to where Yasopp was sitting and crawled right into his lap. He just smiled down at her before picking her up and carrying her out of the bar towards their ship._

"_Thanks Yasopp." She muttered while yawning._

"_You welcome kid, now get some sleep."_

"_Night Yasopp. Love you."_

"_Love ya too."'_

* * *

Strom was snapped out of her memories when she felt dampness on her cheeks. She quickly wiped away the tears. She couldn't be seen crying.

She noticed that Brook had already stopped playing and was nowhere to be seen. The sun had also fully set and there was a slight breeze.

Storm didn't hear Usopp's footsteps or even though he was there until he said her name.

"Storm? What are doing out here? Everyone else is in bed you know."

She tried to calm her breathing and keep her voice from quivering. With that she turned to look Usopp in the face but when she looked at Usopp she only thought more of his father and how important he was to her.

"Um… I was… I… I… I miss…" She couldn't help the tears that were now sliding down her cheeks. She clenched her teeth and fists.

Usopp eyes widened when she started to cry. He had never been much of the comforting type but there was a first time for everything.

"Hey come on don't cry." He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes. Something about her crying made him want to cry.

Storm couldn't take it anymore. She knew he was trying his best but he had no idea how much he was like his father.

Usopp scratched the back of his head nervously while looking at oh so interesting ground. Storm was suddenly quiet which made him look up.

Big mistake.

"Um… Usopp… can I stay on… watch with you?"

Usopp could only stare dumbfounded. No one and he means no one ever wants to be on watch.

"Uh, sure, I guess you can."

Usopp climbed up the mast and into the crow's nest. '_How's Storm gonna get up here? Maybe I should help her up.' _Usopp turned around only to be greeted be Storm who was standing by the doorway awkwardly.

She walked over to sit down and Usopp did the same.

Sitting down a few seats apart they stayed silent for at least an hour.

"Hey Usopp." Storm started causing Usopp to look at her.

"Could you tell me a story?"

"A story?"

"Yeah like the ones my god-father used to tell me."

"Your god-father?"

"Yeah my dad was drunk a lot and pretty busy so we have a pretty close bond."

"Oh." Was all Usopp could say. Since they left the island Storm hasn't said much of anything but now she was telling Usopp this. It made him feel special, wanted, even needed.

"So are you gonna?" She said snapping Usopp from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell me a story?"

"Sure. Come over here."

Soon Usopp started an elaborate tale on how the 'almighty captain Usopp-sama defeated the army of dinosaur riding wizards'.

Storm found herself smiling and laughing at his story. The more smiled and laughed the crazier the story got.

She soon felt her eye lids getting heavy and didn't bother fighting sleep. She was more content right now than she had been in a long time.

"… And that is how I defeated them all." He finished.

He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down to find Storm asleep on his shoulder with a smile on her face. He grabbed the blanket that was sitting beside him and covered Storm up before looking out the window.

'_Is this how Luffy felt earlier?_' He silently wondered. If so, he could now understand the feeling of being an older brother. Being up here with Storm had made him grow attached to her.

'_She obviously trusts me enough to show me her tears and tell me about her past. Even if it is vaguely_.'

He felt a smile grow on his face before he drifted off into his own thoughts.

That night Usopp became a brother-like figure for Storm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4! I know it's been a little while but I had a case of writers block. Even though I still forced myself to come out with the next chapter for you guys! Please enjoy an ddon't forget to review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Is everyone happy now?

Chapter 4

Sunlight shone through the windows of the crow's nest onto Storm's face. She twitched but refused to open her eyes.

Poke.

Storm twitched again as this time she was poked.

Poke.

Who the hell was poking?

Poke.

She slapped the hand away. If she was poked one more time she would rip someone's head off! Why wouldn't people just let her sleep?

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-

She grabbed the hand in a steel grip and cracked her eyes open to see… Usopp. Why was Usopp waking her up? She suddenly remembered last night.

She jumped up but forgot to let go of Usopp's hand causing them to smack their foreheads together. They fell to floor with a loud '_THUD_'.

"What the hell, Storm." He groaned while holding his head with his free hand.

Usopp had no idea what just happened. He was trying to wake her up because he figured breakfast would be ready soon and he didn't want her to miss it.

Storm looked at Usopp and then the ground. No one has seen that in years and no one ever supposed to again. Yet here Usopp was acting like he saw nothing.

"Aren't disgusted with me and how weak and pathetic I am?"

"Eh? Why would I be disgusted?"

"Be-because of l-l-last night."

"Wah? That's it?" Usopp smiled.

Storm looked at Usopp with tears in her eyes. _'Damn it I can't cry! Not again. What the hell is wrong with me I haven't cried since _that_ happened!'_

"Storm? Hey, come on, don't cry."

"M'sorry Usopp. I haven't cried since I was little so please don't tell anyone." She looked at Usopp with teary, pleading eyes.

Usopp nodded if she wanted it kept a secret than she wanted it kept a secret. After all there is a reason people have secrets.

"If you're ready do you want to go on deck?"

Storm wiped her eyes and nodded. She was ready to face the day.

* * *

While that was going on in the crow's nest the crew was waking up and going out onto the deck to wait for breakfast to be done.

All of the guys were on the deck, except for Sanji and Usopp of course, while the women were getting ready for the day.

Chopper and Luffy were looking all over the deck and in the men's cabin for Usopp.. they cheacked every where even under the couch!

Nami and Robin walked on to the deck to see Chopper and Luffy running around the deck screaming something like 'Usopp was taken by an evil pixie'.

"What are you screaming about this early in the morning?" Nami asked clearly annoyed.

"Usopp's gone missing!" They chorused.

Nami raised an eyebrow. She knew they were stupid but this was ridiculous.

"Usopp was on watch last night remember."

The two gave a relieved sigh. Luffy looked around thinking something was missing when it finally clicked.

"Where's Storm?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her all morning." Nami said.

"Well, I don't think Long Nose-kun or Scarlet-san would have left the ship alone and besides we are in the middle of the ocean." Robin stated.

Zoro decided to add his thoughts also.

"Well maybe they are up in the crow's nest doing something together."

He felt a dark aura gather around Luffy and his eyes widened at how wrong that could be taken. But soon the aura was gone and all that was left was a panicking Luffy.

"AHHH! ZORO DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! OH MY GOSH WHAT IF THEY ARE DOING SOMETHING! I'M NOT READY TO BE AN UNCLE! OHHH, THE HORROR, THE HORROR!"

Everyone sweat-dropped he was completely over reacting. Luffy would have continued if a loud '_THUD_' hadn't come from the crow's nest which was soon followed by a groan. They stared at the crow's nest with wide eyes. It was quiet then for the next few moments and then the door opened.

* * *

Storm and Usopp looked at the frozen people on deck and then at each other and back again.

"What's wrong guys?"

Luffy scanned Storm only to find that she was complete clothed and okay. With that Luffy sighed and fell to the ground.

Storm and Usopp climbed down the mast and soon they were called in for breakfast.

When everyone was seated and eating the questions began.

"How old are you?" Nami asked.

"Seventeen"

"But then you are the same age as Luffy. Didn't he say you were his younger sister?"

"Well, Luffy is a few months older than me so his is my older brother."

"Oh, well how you Luffy's sister I mean you are don't look alike."

"Well, me and Luffy pretty much met through my father and we became close enough to be called siblings. And when we met Ace we became pretty close to him too."

"Wait you mean Luffy isn't related to Ace either?" Sanji asked.

"Nope, no of us are related."

"But they look so much alike!" Nami said in surprise.

With that it became quiet and people kept eating. Well trying to eat because Luffy was trying to steal food.

Everyone knew Luffy wouldn't touch Nami or Robin's food unless he wanted Sanji to kick him into next year but Sanji hadn't said anything about Storm yet so why wasn't he stealing her food.

"Hey ,Luffy, why don't you steal your sister's food?" Zoro asked

Luffy looked at Zoro with fear written all over his face and started to sweat. The people at the table couldn't help but wonder why.

"Hey, Luffy I bet you're too afraid to take some of her food." Usopp said.

"No I'm not, watch!" Luffy went to grab some when a fork stabbed the table right between his fingers.

"You don't want what happened last time to happen again do you?" Storm said in a low tone with shadows covering her eyes.

Luffy shook his head and went back to eating his own food.

"What in the world happened to make him not touch your food?" Usopp asked looking at Storm.

"Oh you now just something that happened when we were kids. He tried to take my food Itried to cut his hands off with my dad's sword."

"EH!" Everyone except for Robin screamed.

"This is the start of something very interesting." Robin said quietly to herself.

But Storm heard her and flashed Robin a smile.

**Remember to review. If ya do you get a cookie! Free cookies! It's everyone's dream come true.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally have another chapter for you guys! I had an extreme case of writer's block but~ I think I'm over it now!**

**Anyways~ I have a gift for Dhalmi93! I decided to give you all of the cookies I baked since no one else reviewed, Meanies! So I present to you the platter of cookies *this is said while I'm kneeling with my head down and the platter rose to you* Hope you enjoy your well deserved cookies!**

**Okay… Now that that's over with on with that story! And don't forget to R&R.**

Chapter 5

Storm sat on the deck taking in the suns warm rays as she thought about anything and everything before her mind landed on the blonde haired man on Luffy's crew. Luffy would kill her and possibly Sanji if he found out that he was stuck in her head.

But, that feeling was back. And she hasn't and that feeling for anyone since _him_. She hasn't even been here for a week and that feeling is already there! And for that cursed blonde cook no less! Soon her thoughts drifted to right after breakfast.

* * *

'_Everyone had left the kitchen after breakfast leaving Sanji and Storm. Sanji was washing dishes and Storm was staring at his back completely out of it. Sanji could feel her stare and it was making him nervous. Why did he feel nervous? He never felt that way around his beloved Nami-swan or Robin-chwan. He gulped and continued doing dishes trying to ignore those beautiful green eyes and those long eye-lashes- Gah! He was doing it again._

_While Sanji was having an inner fight with himself Storm was thinking back to when she was younger. She now knows why he looked so familiar. _

_One day when she was around nine years old Garp had accidently forgotten her at the restaurant 'The Bartie' after they finished their meal. While waiting for the old man to figure out she was gone she decided to explore. She looked through every room and if she found a bedroom or someone's items she went through the. Of course she found a couple 'inappropriate' magazines which she through into the ocean. When she finished going through everyone's things she decided to take a look at the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen only to run right back out of it and peak around the door frame. In the kitchen was only one person, a boy that had to be about two years older than her. He hadn't seemed to notice her but she couldn't help but blush as she looked at him. Soon after that Garp came back to get her and she hasn't seen him since now._

_When she realized she was staring at Sanji she shook her head to clear the memories. She could feel her face heating up so she decided that it was time for her to leave. In her hurry to leave she didn't notice the orange juice on the floor that was never cleaned up from breakfast after chopper had choked on it. Her right foot slipped in the juice causing her to lose her balance and almost go tumbling to the floor. _

_Almost__._

_She felt arms wrap around her thin waist and steady her. When she looked up she came face to face with Sanji. She felt her heart rate speed up and her breath quicken. _

"_Are you alright?" Sanji asked in a smooth voice. Storm felt her face become as red as her hair, so she pushed herself out of Sanji's arms and shot out of the kitchen straight into the bathroom.'_

* * *

"Ne, Storm, do you wanna fish with me and Usopp?" Luffy asked bringing her out of her smiled lightly.

"Sure, I'll fish with you guys, but you gotta promise not to fall asleep and drool on me." Storm smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"I do not fall asleep and drool on people!"

"Sure you don't."

"Hey!"

"Whatever, Luffy"

Storm walked away from the fuming Luffy and towards Usopp who was sitting on the railing with a fishing pole. Sliding onto the railing beside him she swung her legs back and forth humming happily while Usopp put bait on his hook.

"Hey Usopp"

"Hm?"

"Nothing just sayin' hi."

"Ah"

Luffy came over to join Usopp in fishing. Strom decided she just wanted to watch them so she did until Luffy got a bite.

"Hey, Lu, you got a bite." She pointed out. Then she felt something heavy on her shoulder. She turned her head and found Luffy snoozing peacefully.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Storm muttered to herself quietly. She grabbed Luffy's fishing pole and tried to real it in only to figure out that there was a sea king on the line.

"Are you kidding me?" She pulled on the pole again. She hopped of the railing and ran to the other side of the ship; slowly she was being pulled back to where she came from. She was pulling back with all her strength, which was a lot, even though she isn't as strong as her brother.

"Hey, Usopp a little help would be nice!" She said through gritted teeth, how had he not noticed? She looked up only to find Usopp asleep too.

"Seriously?" She half whimpered, half yelled.

She continued to pull desperately on the rod until she saw arms pop up from the deck and start pulling on the pole with her. She looked at the arms wide eyed and looked around the deck to see Robin smiling at her and Nami staring at her in disbelief.

"How in the world do you still have a hold on that thing it has to be hard to hold on to!" Storm just grunted in answer before jerking in one last time with the help of the extra limbs. The sea king came flying out of the water and onto the deck.

The sea king just so happened to fall right above. It was coming closer at an alarming rate and Storm didn't even move a muscle. She only had one thought on her mind as she saw Robin cross her arms and say something she couldn't make out, '_Why does this stuff always happen to me?'_

All of the commotion caused everyone to come out on deck and the ones that were asleep to wake up (Luffy, Usopp, and unsurprisingly Zoro).

They all watched as Robin caught the sea king with her extra arms but it was slipping out of her grasp.

"I can't hold on to it much longer." Robin said calmly with a pained expression on her face.

Then what happened next scared the shit right out of them.

The sea king fell from Robin's grip and right onto Storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I had a horrible case of writer's block and I got lazy cause it's summer time and there's no school. I'm sure you know how it is. So I tried to make as long as I could. Which isn't very long, but oh well. Anyways here's the chapter and don't forget to R&R. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I realized I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter so I put in this one or Oda and the one piece voice actors are going to go all kung fu like on me so… yea.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Last Chapter-_

_Then what happened next scared the shit right out of them. _

_The sea king fell from Robin's grip and right onto Storm._

* * *

_Now-_

The Strawhat crew immediately started to freak out. All of them screaming, running around(or in circles), and panicking.

Meanwhile underneath the sea king~

" *sigh* That hurt a lot more than I thought I would."

Storm was starting to get mad. And when Storm got mad shit went down. As she became more frustrated her eyebrow started to twitch. I mean who wouldn't be mad if they were stuck under a sea king that looked like a parrot, snake, cow, and even possibly a cat had mated. It's not that it was ugly. It was just** SUPER** ugly.

Storm decided she had been under there long enough so she got the brilliant idea of kicking it. But for people who knew Storm they also knew that her kicks were almost as strong as Sanji's. So imagine that Strawhat crew surprise when the sea king went flying across the deck with a red foot print on its stomach.

Sanji stared at the sea king with wide eyes. '_She kicked it? Are her kicks really that powerful?'_

A wet and irradiated Storm glared at the monster with a pissed off look. If you looked close enough you could see a red gleam in her eyes, but most of the Strawhat's ignored it.

"Stay the fuck off me, fish." Was all she said with a tone that could make the most evil of people shake in fear.

With that she stormed off to the women's quarters to cool down.

"Is she okay? I mean, she just had a sea king fall on her." Usopp said.

"Great, just what we need another monster. And this one's a woman." Nami said exasperated. This made Robin give a small chuckle while Zoro just shook his head.

"Hey, Luffy has she…" Usopp started but stopped when he noticed that Luffy was staring at the door to the women's quarters with an expressionless face. Everyone looked at Luffy. It wasn't normal for Luffy to act like this. Suddenly he smiled. '_Uh oh'_ Everyone thought together.

"I think I'll take a bath." Luffy said with a smile.

"What? A bath? Are you sure you didn't hit your head." Nami questioned.

"Yep!"

"Well okay."

Luffy got up with everyone still staring at him and walked towards the women's quarters and knocked on the door. A still grumpy Storm opened the door.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm taking a bath." The crew looked at each other confused. Why was he telling her that he was taking a bath?

Storm smiled and gave a small giggle which made Luffy start to giggle too.

"Okay, give me a second." She walked back into the room and came out with what looked like a change of clothes. With that Luffy and Storm set off to the bathroom of the Thousand Sunny.

"Wait… Their getting a bath together?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"It seems so." Robin chuckled again at her friends expressions of shock. Meanwhile Sanji was on the ground twitching with his soul leaving his body.

"Ah! Sanji!" Chopper and Usopp screamed before trying to get his soul back into his body.

"Che, love cook's just jealous." Zoro said with a smug look. Sanji jumped up.

"What was that shitty marimo?"

"You heard me swirly brow." And with that they began fighting.

* * *

Luffy was sitting in the water with his arms on the side of the giant bath. Storm sat behind him on the floor wrapped in a towel washing his hair. Luffy closed his eyes, leaned head back and hummed in happiness. Storm giggled at his actions.

"Ne, Storm, I missed you." Luffy said suddenly. Storm gave a said smile.

"I missed you to Lu." Then it went silent again until Storm stopped scrubbing Luffy's head. Luffy whined when she stopped.

"I'm getting in cause I am not sitting here washing your hair the whole time." Luffy pouted but agreed. She stood up and motioned for Luffy to turn around. When he turned around she tooke off the towel and gently got in the water.

"We're good now Lu."

"M'kay." With that he turned around a started to wash her hair. Storm closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"Cause it got to long."

"But I liked it when it was longer. It's almost as short as mine." He pouted.

"Maybe I should let it grow out again." She said with a smile.

"Yea, so I could play with it like I used to."

Storm smiled and turned around to face Luffy and splashed him. Luffy splashed back and they soon had a splashing war.

"Okay I think it's time to get out." Storm said. At that Luffy 'boo-ed' but they got out anyway. Of course Storm got out first and got dressed. Then Luffy got out and of course he forgot extra clothes so he put the ones he had on earlier back on.

"Luffy you didn't dry your hair."

"It's fine."

"No it's not you could catch a cold."

"But I don't get sick."

"I don't care." With that she grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair. He giggled as she started to rub his hair while his head was covered up. He stopped laughing when he remembered what it was like when his little sister wasn't there every day.

Storm just finished drying his hair when he turned around and caught her in a hug.

"Wha? What's wrong." Then she felt it. She felt warm tears land on her shoulder.

"Lu…" But she didn't know what to say. She hated that. She hated when she didn't know what to do or say. So she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him back.

"Storm… please… please don't leave again."

"Lu… I… I promise I won't ever leave again." Luffy tightened his grip on her.

"Really?" He asked in a desperate tone.

"Of course. I dare not lie to my older brother and captain." After she said that they stared at each other for a few seconds before they busted up laughing and ended up rolling around on the floor still laughing. It took a couple minutes before they were able to calm down enough to at least stand up because evry time they looked at each other they started laughing again. With that Storm went to walk out of the room but Luffy grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Before she could ask a question a towel was put on her head and began to rub her hair.

"You forgot to dry your hair. You could get sick ya know." She heard Luffy say through the rustling of the towel. She smiled and let her older brother dry her wet hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys~ Look I'm not dead! I finaly finished chapter 7, though not much happens in this chapter D: But don't worry more happens in chapter 8 and I am half way finished with that chapter! **

**I also have a good excuse for not updating. I have been going to marching band practice everyday for the past three weeks and school starts this Wednesday!**

**Also, does anyone have a way to get ride of annoying little brothers? My seven year old brother is currently listening 'Baby' by Justin Bieber on his MP3 Player and is creaming the lyrics because it's turned up so loud. :( It's hard to write when you have to listen to that...**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, any of it's character's, or the rest of that junk that your worried about.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The Strawhat crew froze and looked up to see Storm running down the stairs and across the deck. She was dressed in a plain blue shirt, jean shorts, and she was bare footed. You could tell she had gotten a bath recently because of her still damp hair.

Soon Luffy was running down the steps and across the deck after her. He had the same clothes on as before but his hair was a little fluffy and he had a towel in his hand.

"Get back here, Storm!"

"Never!"

"You gotta finish drying your hair!"

"It's already dry enough!"

"No it's not!" He said as he made a lounge for her. Storm moved out of the way just in time and took off running while Luffy crashed into the mast.

"Luffy, what exactly are you trying to do to Storm-chwan?!" Sanji asked still a little jealous but he would never admit it. Luffy sent Sanji a weak glare at 'Strom-chwan' but still got up a dusted him-self off.

"I'm trying to be a good Onii-san and make sure she doesn't get sick." Robin giggled at Luffy's choice of words and decided to voice her thoughts.

"Well, I think you are doing a great job Captain-san." Luffy smiled.

"Shishishi. Thanks Robin."

"Captain-san I believe Scarlet-san is still running away from you. Am I correct?" Realization dawned on Luffy and pouted.

"Aw man! Now I'll never find her."

"Allow me to help Captain-san." With that she activated her devil fruit powers. Everyone heard a surprised yelp, a thump, and a very painful sounding 'ouch'. Luffy's eyes light up and he smiled.

"Thanks Robin!" He said before running of to catch his run away sister. A few moments later Storm could be heard yelling:

"Monkey D. Luffy you put me down right now!"

* * *

Storm sat on the deck in front of her brother while he sat on the steps behind her drying her hair. The laughter from the crew could be heard over the rustle of the towel on her head causing her to pout and a light blush to make its way to her face.

"There all done." Luffy said with a smile and started to laugh at his sister's fuzzy hair and her now red face. She stood up and brushed her fingers through her hair hoping that would make it less fuzzy but to no avail. She had to go all the way in the women's quarters to get a hairbrush now. Suddenly a hair brush was shoved into her face.

"Here take it. I know what it's like to have hair problems and having to deal with all these idiots." She looked at the hand that the brush was in then up to the person's face. Nami stood in front of her smiling. She gently took the brush from Nami's hand into her own and ran it through her hair.

"Nami's being nice!"Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted in shock. And in an instant they all had steaming bumps on their heads.

"What was that?" Nami asked fist rose and ready to K.O. her next victim. The three of them gulped while holding the bumps on their heads. Nami lowered her fist and turned back to Storm.

"Just set the brush on my bed when you're finished you can use it any time free of charge."

"Nami's being extra nice!" The three of them said again.

"What was that?" Nami asked with a fake smile and a demonic aura surrounding her.

"Nothing, Nami!" They said while shaking their heads really fast.

"Good."

* * *

Everyone sat at the dinner table after finishing their meal. They were talking quietly among themselves except for Zoro who was sleeping. When a clap of thunder was heard and lightning shown through the windows.

"Shit! How didn't I notice a storm was coming?" Nami yelled as she jumped up from her spot across from Storm.

"Ah! A storm!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at the next clap of thunder.

"Aw man. I already got a bath with Storm and now I'm going to get shower in a storm." Luffy whined.

Storm sat still with her head in her hands sulking at how many times they just said 'storm'. It wasn't like it was her idea that she was named Storm, but of course she didn't have a problem since _he _gave her that name. After all she loved _him_ and would go along with anything _he_ said.

'_Caleb' _Storm thought with her head still in her hands and if possible her aura became even more depressed than it was before. She felt her eyes began to water and shook her head as if trying to shake her thoughts from her head.

"-orm. Storm, Storm. Storm! STORM!" Luffy yelled when he noticed his sister's depressed aura. Her head shot up and she looked around before looking Luffy In the face.

"Yea?" Luffy was about to say something when their ship shook causing all of the pirates to run out and try to deal with the storm.

* * *

The Strawhat men woke up to a bright sun and a sore back in the morning after falling asleep on deck after the storm.

The door to women's quarter slammed open as the three women stepped out of the room. Of course they were smart enough to go back to their room before collapsing from exestuation.

Sanji picked his painfully sore body up from the deck to make a quick breakfast for the crew and the crew followed, though some unwillingly, him to the kitchen.

"Minna, we're getting close to a summer island and should be their in a few hours." Nami said cheerfully hoping that she would get a chance to relax on the beach. Almost forgetting about her breakfast in front of her.

"Yay!" The three idiots, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, cheered.

"Storm, you have to come play in the water with us!" Luffy said excitedly to his sister.

"Yea, yea, I know Lu." She said with a smile. Little did they know that this island would be anything but relaxing.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! It's been a while… hehehehe… Well I did have this chapter almost done like two months ago and then my mean laptop decided it was going to just randomly delete it. So I had to start over and it's not as good as the original. So, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Disclaimer: I would like to think that by now people know I don't own and won't ever get close to earning One Piece.

~Chapter 8~

Nami and Robin sat on beach chairs watching their childish crewmates play in the water. Nami was in a green bikini that turned into a darker green the closer in got to the edges and Robin was in a lavender colored on with a dark purple wrap around her waist.

Nami looked around and realized Storm was missing. She looked around and didn't see her with any of the crew members.

"Storm! Where are you!?" She called. She heard a giggle behind her and saw Storm with a hot pink permanent marker in her hand. She was wearing a black bikini top, her black fingerless gloves, straw sandals, and jean shorts. You could she her bikini bottoms poking out above the edge of her shorts.

Nami cocked an eyebrow at her and her face said 'What did you do?' Suddenly, the laughter of the crew could be heard along with a yell of surprise from Zoro.

"Uh oh…" Storm said as Zoro stormed over to her. She ducked behind Robin like a scared child.

As Zoro approached you could see a pink mustache and gotte on his face along with glasses and the 'I'm a pretty princess' written on his forehead. And somehow Storm managed to glitter-fy his hair.

Nami fell of her chair laughing and Robin giggled. Zoro's face turned red before he walked away muttering about 'Stupid demonic women who were out to get him.'

"You know, not many people can sneak up on Zoro." Nami said recovering from her laughing fit early.

"Yes, I do find it quit strange that Scarlet-san was able to sneak up on Swordsman-san like that." Robin said also recovering from her giggling.

Storm just shrugged, "Eh, it's not that impressive," She paused for a moment before giving a small creepy smile, "I've done worse."

Nami smiled and shook her head, "You are definitely Luffy's sister. Oh yea, weren't you supposed to go play with him and the other two?"

"I already did earlier I just dried off and are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

Nami was about to open her mouth when an explosion was heard and dark, pitch black smoke rose through the air. The girls ran to join the guys and saw a strange guy standing in front of them. He was a little taller than Zoro with black shaggy hair and cold gray eyes. He was wearing a black cloak that only made his shoes visible but from what they could see they were just plain black boots.

He was looking Luffy strait in the eyes.

"Get of this island." He said.

"Nani? No." At this statement Luffy glared up at the man defiantly while the made no sign he was even affected by the glare.

"Get off, now." He said again.

"No! We're having fun, and playing games and eating meat and having fun and this is a mystery island and we're eating meat!" Luffy said quickly.

"Leave now." He said in the same monotone voice he's been using.

"No!" Luffy shouted.

"Then die." The man calmly stated as he pulled out a sword from underneath his cloak. Luffy and the man had another staring contest before the man sliced his sword through the air sending the slice towards Luffy. Luffy jumped and twisted out of the way. He managed to move out of the way and was spared from the strike but his hat? Not so much.

Luffy shook in silent anger. His face was shadowed and the temperature dropped at least ten degrees. Luffy bent down and picked his hat up off of the ground.

_'Poor, Boshi' _Storm thought as the hat sat gently in his hands. Poor, Boshi was right. The hat was cut clean in half.

"Nami." Luffy said emotionlessly. Nami swiftly made her way over to Luffy and took the hat from his hands. She would have to fix it soon or he would go nuts. Luffy glared at the guy and attacked. Too late.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He threw a punch at the guy but a light blue light surrounded him as he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. Luffy didn't to care or notice as he chased after the guy who kept reappearing and disappearing.

The crew chased after Luffy and soon realized this guy was leading them to the center off the island. After a while they had to begin running up hill to catch their most likely insane captain.

* * *

As they reached the top of the hill they noticed the man was stopped by another person overlooking the jungle. Luffy threw another punch at the man only for it to be blocked by his sword. The Straw-hats now standing behind Luffy panting or in Usopp's case gasping for air.

Storm took notice of the guy or should she say teen standing behind Mr. Sword-wieldy-almost mute but not quite-cloak wearing-guy. The teen looked a little older than her and light blue hair that was neatly cut and hazel eyes. He was wearing a crisp and clean white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants and he was wearing shiny dress shoes. Over all he didn't look like someone who would be out here on this uninhabited island. He gave them all a smile before turning to the strange man.

"Great job, Ivan." The man nodded as moved away from the man.

"Hello, Straw-hats, I'm glad you could make it!" He said spreading his arms out wide gesturing to the whole island.

"It took you a terribly long time so you better give me a good show." He said with a almost twisted grin.

"Wh-What's he talk-talking about?" Usopp stuttered out while his legs shook in fear.

"Tell me, Straw-hat, what is more important to you? Your hat or your nakama?"

Everyone eyes widened in shock. How could he make him chose? Luffy clutched his fists. A light blue light appeared around Luffy's straw hat and suddenly the straw hat was in his hands.

"Is thing more important than your nakama, Straw-hat?" He said holding both sides of the yet to be fixed straw hat. The man froze for a second before chuckling a little.

"How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. My name if Jacobi." He said with a smirk. Everyone looked at the man like he was stupid except for his man servant still standing their quietly.

Storm puffed her cheeks out before letting the air out of her mouth with a hissing sound. She kept looking to the left trying to keep herself form laughing.

"That's… a very evil name, you got there." She said having to stop to calm herself down. He rolled his eyes at her before giving another one of his smirks. The straw hat in his hands had a light blue light surround it and then it was back in Nami's hands.

"I ate the Ido Ido no mi. Also known as the Move Move Fruit. It allows me to teleport myself and what I wish to anywhere on this island." Everyone's eyes narrowed, what was he planning?

"And now that you know this you must also no that you are my latest toy. You will be sent somewhere from the island and have to try and find your way out. If you all make it back to your ship alive you win and can leave but if even one of you dies you all will die by my hands, okay?"

"NOT OKAY!" They all screamed.

"What if we don't agree to your terms?" Robin asked with a smooth voice.

"I don't believe you have a choice, Nico-san." At that moment Zoro took out his swords and Luffy threw a punch at him both too be blocked by Ivan. The whole ground shook from the vibration of swords and fists colliding.

Storm felt ground shake more than it should them she felt a crack appear in the ground below her right before her spot collapsed.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she lost all the land beneath her feet and went free falling into the jungle miles below.

"Storm!" The crew screamed but Luffy screamed the loudest as he watched his sister disappear in front of his face but neither he nor Zoro could move because of Ivan.

Next thing that happened surprised the crew. Sanji's body seemed to move on its own as he ran towards the cliff and threw himself off after Storm.

"Sanji!" The crew yelled after him but he was already falling after Storm.

* * *

Jacobi growled this wasn't going according to plan he was supposed to send them to an already chosen spot! He sighed ah well he would have to work this in somehow.

He activated his devil fruit around Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. He smiled as they froze in shock.

"Good Luck" He said before they disappeared. Next Franky and Brook disappeared with another 'Good Luck'.

By now anyone could see that Straw-hat was beyond pissed.

"Good Luck, Straw-hat." He finally made Robin disappear along with Zoro and Luffy who were being held back by Ivan.

"Now, the game begins." He stated with a wide grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry… I have no excuse for not updating for this long… I'm a worthless piece of garbage… And garbage goes "Oink oink!" (Well according to Patty. Who is a character from Soul Eater!)**

**So this chapter is a little short and just setting things up a little more for what's going to happen on this island! Which is a lot. -_- **

**Also if you haven't read my other story 'Autumn Moon Pirates' please do! I need some more characters and reviews~ *wink wink***

**Okay, enough of my ranting please read, enjoy, and review! Reviews are always welcome! :3**

Disclaimer: I. Not. Own. One. Piece. (Talking like Sanji, FTW)

Chapter 9

Storm moaned in pain as she woke up. Why was it so cold? She shivered as the coldness around her began to seep straight into her bones. She could feel something radiating warmth below her and didn't think twice about moving closer to it.

"Mmmm…." Storm herself up against the warmth as close as she could get to it. For some reason though as she snuggled closer the smell of smoke and something else she couldn't place began to fill her nose. _'Wait…. Smoke? Now that I think about it, whatever I'm laying on is actually pretty solid.'_

A quiet groan that definitely didn't come from her cut through the silence. Her eyes snapped opened and she froze instantly as she came face to face with the pained, sleeping face of Sanji. A blush over took her face as she slowly adjusted her gaze to look at their position.

Storm's chest was up against Sanji's and her hips were straddling him. In a instant she jumped off Sanji and threw herself at the ground a few feet away. She landed with an 'oof' thus waking Sanji up. Sanji shot up, the events from yesterday coming back to him.

"Uhh…" Pain shot through him as his body protested to move any more. _'Note to self: Don't jump off cliffs' _He let his body fall back to the ground with a hiss of pain from the contact.

Storm lay there before shifting to her knees and quietly crawling over to him. He didn't seem to notice that she was there. She stopped when he once again hissed in pain and screwed his eyes shut.

Was she really going to do this? Well she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't leave him like this. She placed a hand of his chest and watched him open his eyes.

"Storm?" It was barely above a whisper but she heard it. It sent chills down her back and also made a little happiness bubble inside her since he left the 'chwan' off. But she had to focus and lock her emotions away. She turned Sanji over on his stomach ignoring his grunt of surprise. She placed her hands on his back carefully and took a deep breath.

"Sanji, this is going to pinch a bit." She stated and without waiting for a reply got to work. The next thing Sanji knew he felt what seemed like every bone in his body go back into place with an audible crack and he let out a scream of pain.

* * *

Sanji groaned as he and Storm walked through the dense forest. He couldn't ignore the happy feeling at Storm flitting around him worried. Spouting questions quicker than he could comprehend them.

"I'm fine, Storm-chwan, really." He said hoping to calm her down but all he got was an upset face. What had he done this time?

"Don't." That was all Storm said to him.

"What?" And that was Sanji's intelligent answer.

"Don't add the 'chwan' to my name. It makes it seem like you're grouping me with all the other women in this world, like you're distancing yourself from me. So please just call me Storm." Sanji blinked stupidly. Was that what she really thought? Well, he'd do anything to make sure a woman's happy so he might as well follow her wishes.

"If you're sure, Storm." When he said her name her face light up just like Luffy's when he saw meat. She couldn't help but smile at the way her name sounded coming from him.

"Let's keep moving. We need to find the others." And with that they were back to wandering through the jungle to find their nakama.

* * *

"AHHH!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper screamed as tears flew from their eyes. They were currently running from a giant rhinoceros beetle. The beetle had to easily be at least a third of the size of the Thousand Sunny and was 'scary', though Luffy would probably call it 'cool'.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Nami screeched to Usopp as they were running.

"How is this _my_ fault?" Usopp yelled back.

"Because you just had to go and poke it with a stick you found didn't you?!" Usopp only growled and kept running when he noticed something.

"Where's Chopper?!"

"What do you mean he was beside you?!" Nami yelled at him. They then both heard screaming and skidded to a halt. There was Chopper, being carried away by the giant beetle.

"Ha, the beetle is leaving!" Usopp yelled in joy, jumping up an down with Nami who was laughing. That was until reality set in and they realized something.

Chopper was _carried away_ by a giant beetle.

"AHHH! CHOPPER!"

* * *

"Yohohoho, that sure was exciting!" Brook laughed as he and Franky stepped over the now limp body of an anaconda the size of a sea king.

"We need to find the others so Luffy-bro can go beat that guy!" Franky said brushing his hair out of his face. He needed cola, damn it!

"Yes let's work our way back to the ship, Franky-san~!" Brook sang as they made their way through the jungle.

* * *

"That idiot!" Zoro growled out as he walked through some bushes not bothering to wait for Robin. As soon as they got their bareings, Luffy went charging ahead like usual screaming something about 'kicking suit-guy's ass'. A hand appeared out of a branch above him and the brush against his forehead, stopping him.

"What?" Zoro snapped. The hand pointed behind him, and as he turned Robin walked through the bushes.

"Swordsman-san, I believe Captain-san went the other way." Robin stated while a mischievous smile. Zoro grumbled and started walked with a blush on his face. Robin giggled and followed close behind him.

* * *

"Hmmm interesting, very interesting…" Jacobi hummed as he adjusted himself so he could see the monitors better. There were several monitors showing the Straw-hats throughout the island. Jacobi sat in an expensive, black leather chair in an equally expensive looking room. Ivan walked in with a glass and Jacobi turned to him. He smiled and took the drink that Ivan offered him with a nod as thanks.

"Well Straw-hats, impress me." He stated as he continued to watch them from the comfort of his lovely, well furnished room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with another chapter of, dun-dun-duuun~, MIURA D. STORM! In this chapter shiz starts to get interesting. Also, I want to apologize for soemthing that you guys woulnd't know of if I wasn't about to tell you. You see for this story I have no real plot line (except this island) for beofre th etime-skip becuase most of the crazy, awesome crap happens afterwards~ I'm sorry if I upset you, though I probably didn't and you are just waiting for your chance to kill me becuase of this isanely long author's note. **

**A small side note for my reviewers:**

**Vampirelover12100: Yes, yes it is. I hope this chapter helps move along to that point. And "SSssssHHHhhh!~" don't let them know whta will certainly happen in the furture!**

**scarletlovecharlie: I-I don't think that's a heathy breakfast... O_O I'm sorry my supplier is a secret but yes you may have a cookie, take your pick. *Holds up giant plate of cookies***

**farawayfromnowhere: I updated! Yay!~ Ehehh... I was like "Whoa... -_-' Is this story really that good?" But it means a lot to me that you like this story enough to go to those, admittedly scary, lengths to see another chapter published.**

* * *

~Chapter 10~

Storm was tempted, tempted to do anything. Sanji and Storm had been walking in silence for at least an hour and it was annoying the hell out of the scarlet haired female. _'Why?! Why does it have to be so quiet? Oh come on, I knew you all hated me, guys, but seriously!?'_ Storm screamed mentally only to hear a low chuckle echo throughout her head in response. While continuing her mental debate she failed to notice that she was beginning to wander off. Sanji turned quickly rushing over to grab her and keep her on course when the earth beneath Storm's feet buckled.

"AH!" Storm screamed at the sudden falling sensation. Dear lord, she must be breaking a new record of how many times she has fallen. She hit solid ground with a sicken crack and her world exploded into pain. Storm automatically knew something was broken but didn't have time figure out what as some more of the ground crumbled above causing a large tree limb to fall too, which landed right on top of her left leg. Storm felt tears prickle in her eyes from the pain and the loose soil floating through the air.

'_It's official me and the Earth are enemies!'_ Storm thought bitterly as she tried to move her left leg from under the tree limb of course it hurt like fucking hell but she did it. She never had a broken leg before and she wasn't enjoying the experience.

"Storm, are you alright!" Sanji called from above looking down into the hole, which was several feet wide and at least ten feet deep. When Storm didn't respond he became worried, then he heard a small groan of pain. He moved closer to get a better look through the clearing cloud of airborne earth but the ground started to give out where he was, forcing him to retreat back.

"S-Sanji…" Storm's voice trailed sounding pained, making Sanji come back over to the ledge. Now that the air around her was clearing he could see her.

"Here, I'll help you out of there." He offered crouching down and leaning as far down as he could towards her. Storm only stared at his hand with a sorrowful expression before trying to move herself closer towards him. She pushed herself up on one knew and thought _'Huh, looks like it isn't broken maybe I just landed the wrong way.' _

That was until she pushed herself all the way up only for her legs to give out from underneath her and for her to black out momentarily from the pain.

"Agh… I-I don't think that I c-can get out of here, S-Sanji. I never broke a leg before, but it officially hurts like fuck!" Storm proclaimed loudly.

"Shit." Sanji cursed lightly under his breath before looking around for a vine or something, to no avail. He would just have to do this the other, possibly riskier, way. Sanji stood up, extending one of his legs out over the open earth before pushing off with his other and jumping down. Luckily he landed fairly close to Storm in a fairly clear spot. Sanji quickly shuffled over to her, bending down to her level.

"I'm going to have to carry you, Storm." He said as he gently, and awkwardly, put an arm around her waist and snaked his other arm under her legs being as gentle as possible with the broken leg. He lifted Storm up and held her close to his body as he took a few steps back before running forward and jumping right out of the hole. Sanji landed right on the edge teetering back and forth a bit before stabilizing himself and walking towards a small patch of shade under a group of trees. He sat her softly down on the ground before taking a seat next to her.

Storm's face was already a nice shade of pink when he picked her up but now that he was sitting right beside her with a worried look on his face she couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed by what had just happened. While Storm was wallowing in self-pity, Sanji was studying her with furrowed eyebrows. He reached his hand up cupping her cheek while his thumb gently wiped the grim that was smeared on her face. He didn't seem notice how she fidgeted or glanced at him before looking back at the ground in embarrassment.

Despite her embarrassment, Storm couldn't seem to tell him to stop, to tell him to leave her alone before this simple crush turned into something different. He slowly stopped brushing his thumb against her cheek only now seeming to notice how awkwardly embarrassing this moment was. Sanji cleared his throat and Storm looked up him through her messy scarlet bangs, her face almost matching her hair.

"…Right, we need to check your leg, Storm." Sanji said while situating himself so he was facing her scuffed, dust covered legs.

"Hmmm" Storm only hummed in response as Sanji lightly placed a hand on her leg. He went to adjust it so he could get a better look at when she jumped a bit, face twisting in pain. Sanji frowned before releasing her leg, he knew better than most that broken legs were a shitty experience after all he's had more than his fair share of them.

"You're not going to be able to walk on this leg until Chopper takes a look at it." Sanji told her, but despite his words she felt like he was saying 'I won't let you walk on it until Chopper looks at it'. She pouted at the thought of just sitting here or not being able to look around this really weird forest.

Sanji only sighed when he saw the pout that adorned her face. _'I could really use a smoke right about now'_, he thought to himself, but alias he left his cigarettes back in his jacket, which was on the ship.

"What am I supposed to do then? I can't just sit here; Mr. Big-Bad-Jacobi will be trying to kill us!" Storm stated in a childish voice with an underlying hint of stubbornness in it.

"Then I'll carry you." Sanji stated without a second of hesitation, making Storm sputter and turn her head away from him. Sanji pushed himself up so he was sitting in a crouching position, one hand on the ground helping balance himself while his other was draped across his leg. Now how was he going to convince her that he should carry her? Maybe he could… _'This would go against a large part of my code… But if it's for Storm's well being…' _

Still refusing to look at Sanji, Storm sat there hoping she would get her point across. She felt a soft touch on her waist making her look down only to see a familiar pale hand, attached to an equally familiar pale arm and man. Storm gave a light growl before realization set in making her almost have a panic attack: Sanji had his hand on her waist. His hand. On. Her. Waist! She gulped a little before his other hand grabbed her cheek pulling her, making Sanji appear in her line of vision.

"S-Sa-nji?" She felt her voice crack a bit in the middle of his name. He tilted her chin up a bit as her brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, all while keeping newly found eye contact with the poor said girl. He wrapped his arm completely around her waist, pulling her closer to him as his thumb rubbed the skin expose at her waist from her bikini top. He slowly brought his face level with hers, their lips barely a centimeter apart when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She gasped and Sanji let out a bit of a chuckle at her shock, but it was too late Sanji was already carrying her like a child away from the spot they were just sitting at. Storm felt a rush of emotions swell up inside of her each taking their good old time at attacking her heart.

Sanji looked down at Storm after a few long seconds only to find her face shadowed by her bangs. He furrowed his brows worriedly, biting his lip in thought.

"Sto-" He never got to finish her name, as the said girl somehow maneuvered herself in his arms and gave Sanji a nice new large bump on his head. While he was disoriented, Storm shoved her way out of his arms and hit the ground with a painful 'oof' noise. She used a nearby tree for balance as she made her way from the blonde cook. She made her way along using trees as balance and hopping in between the trees when they were spaced to far apart. All the while she didn't bother to look back at the 'stupid moronic idiotic pervert of a bastard' as she had newly dubbed him. At this time she had never wish she had her god father more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't kill me! *Dodges random thrown weapons* I'm sorry for the late update I've been having a bit of writer's block and I've just now had inspiration. The good thing is I only have about a month of school left before summer break, and summer means more updates! Just imagine, a place where I update at least once a month. Wow, it must be beautiful. Okay, to my lovely reviewers:**

**UNICORNPOORAINBOWS: U-um, okay? Storms appreciates the comment. Thanks fot the review!~**

**farawayfromnowhere: Yep, you will start to see it soon, really soon. Also I'm not gonna lie I thought about pairings with those three and even with Sabo and Usopp, but I like this one the most and I have pleanty planned for them. **

**Remember to R&R, and be sure to include in your review whether you think I should do a Strong World Special!**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~**

What an asshole. Why was he so fucking stupid? He's just a womanizer, a good looking, charming, abso-fucking-lutley h-. Never mind. She officially hated herself, and that jerk too. Storm made her way through the woods with plenty of difficulty, every step she took made her leg throb and her other leg was beginning to ache from supporting almost all of her weight. But her legs weren't the only things aching and broken.

Her heart for some reason felt as if it had been thrown in the blender, shoved in the garbage, then put through a paper shredder for extra measure, before going to be drowned in the ocean. Storm couldn't understand why it hurt; she hadn't known him for long, so why did it bother her? Storm being caught up in her thoughts once more failed to hear the voice of the one who caused this calling for her as she continued to make her way through the forest with the same amount of difficulty as before.

* * *

Sanji ran through the forest ignoring the newly acquired bump on his head given as a gift by our favorite scarlet haired beauty. As soon as he gathered his thoughts that had been scattered around, he had took notice extremely quickly that Storm wasn't in sight, thus he took off searching for her.

"Storm!" Sanji called out as he weaved in between a few closely grown trees. He would find his Storm if it took forever; well that's at least what he promised himself as he followed the tree line at a quick yet careful pace. He crouched under a fallen tree supported against another, this one also close to collapsing.

"Strom!?" Sanji screamed again his mind already passed its panicked stage. If only he hadn't of broken his code, if only he hadn't actually enjoyed it, but those 'if only-s' didn't help him find Storm. While lost in his thoughts Sanji began drifting more towards the right side, by doing so he made himself more work. He had to dodge more fallen trees and a small pond. Sanji subconsciously noted at how strangely the pond was shaped. It was shaped almost… like… a paw…

Sanji slowed to a stop and turned around to look back over what he first considered a small pond but what could now be recognized as a very large paw print pressed deep into the soil. As he noted this he also noticed how the trees were all knocked over as if something rather large had thrown quite a temper tantrum through this part of the woods. These thoughts along with the silence in this part of the woods made him realize just how lost he was.

'_Shit, I'm no better than that damned marimo, it doesn't help that I seriously need a shitty smoke right about now.' _Sanji thought as he began to make his way farther into the woods having no real destination now that he knew he was lost. He walked slowly with long, graceful strides eyes set to the ground as he was lost in thought. Sanji didn't even notice the low growling sound that echoed across the section of woods he was in or feel the ground rumbling between his feet.

Where was Storm? Did she hate him now? Was she going to _tell _on him? He shivered at the thought still not paying attention to the world around him. Was she going to tell Luffy? _'Shit… I'm fucking screwed.' _Sanji thought as he imagined his captain going into a fit of rage, especially after what had happened between Storm and himself. Then, faster than Sanji could react, a giant paw swatted him into the nearest group of undead trees, his back colliding with a rather sharp feeling branch.

"Shit…" Sanji gasped out as he got back up only to be swatted at again, this time he barley dodged the paw. He pushed off the ground with his legs, sending him to the air where he positioned his right leg, and brought it down full force onto the beast's skull.

"**Mouton Shot**!" At this the beast swayed a bit in shock but it soon wore off, as it turned to Sanji and pounced directly on him. The giant tiger snapped at him only to get a kick to the side of the snout and thrown to the side, while it was down Sanji took the chance to deliver another blow to its skull.

"Che, shitty cat, you should never mess with someone who could feed you to their captain!" Sanji said as he turned to walk away. He only managed to make it a few steps before he was sent flying, again, this time head first into a group of trees. The last thing he heard was a voice screaming his name.

* * *

Storm had been wandering through the forest barley being able to stand when she heard a shot. Her eyes widened when the sound of a thump followed, she speed up a bit wincing at the sharp pain in her leg. She closer she got the more sounds she could make out and they didn't sound at all pleasant. She peeked her head out from in between two trees and felt her eyes widen as the name ripped from her throat.

"Sanji!" She stared in shock as he laid their limp, from this angle she couldn't tell whether or not she was breathing. Her whole body was shaking and she knew she was about to do something most considered stupid but she didn't care right know. She was pissed off and someone needed to have all her anger taken out on them. She slipped the pieces of her pole out from the leg of her shorts and smashed them together. The noise made the tiger look towards her with new found interest.

"You look like a kitten compared to some of the stuff back on Dawn." She said to tiger which must've understood her as it let out a ferial growl and charged at her. She pushed her staff into the ground and tightened her grip around it. Right as its head was just about a foot away from her flung herself while keeping her grip on the staff making her spin and use her good leg to kick the tiger in the mouth. The tiger went flying to the side and Storm spun the rest of the way around and landed back on the ground on her good leg.

The tiger got back up, though it looked about ready to give up any second, and turned back to Storm. Storm let out a frustrated sigh and spun her staff expertly in her hand, before gripping in tightly in both as the beast came at her again. She managed to jump up high enough to be at it eye level where she spun her staff once more before bringing it down with killing force on top of its head. She flipped off of the tiger's head and fell straight to the ground when she landed on her bad leg, but she ignored it favor of watching the tiger's eyes roll back in its head and fall to the ground. Storm sat still for a moment allowing the pain to fade to just a throb before she jumped back up with the help of her staff and made her way to Sanji.

"Sanji!" She gasped out when she saw the blood running down his forehead. She promptly threw her staff to the side let herself fall by his side. Her hands found his chest on their own as she stared at his dirt covered face. Wasn't she supposed to be mad right about now? _'Damn him.' _She thought bitterly yet she knew wasn't as upset as before especially now that she possibly killed that tiger and that Sanji was injured.

"Hey, Sanji." She tried but he made no move. Storm furrowed her eyebrows in worry and shook him a bit, yet she still got no response. She watched him with worried filled eyes but made no move to get up; neither did Sanji or that god damn tiger. She wasn't a doctor, sure she new some simple first aid and how to put a band aid on but she couldn't do anything but sit here with him.

Storm let her hands trail unconsciously down to one of his, which she grabbed in between her two. One hand gripped his tightly while her other traced circles on the pale skin on the back of his hand. Storm tried to fight of sleep as long as she could but when she felt her eye lids getting heavy as the sky grew darker she couldn't stay awake much longer. She moved her body down to lay right beside his as she still held his hand in hers.

"Please, Sanji." Was what she whispered in his ear before she let sleep take hold of her.


End file.
